lataleinfinityfandomcom-20200213-history
Ruined Palace
Ruined Palacelimit : 8 players, Level limit: 209+, 1 run per day How do I get there? Ruined Palace is found in Mushroom Forest, located past the town of Druid Ridge. Druid Ridge can be accessed by a portal in Quartz Cave 4. http://i.imgur.com/0lGgn8H.jpg Enter Mushroom Forest via portal on the right side of Druid Ridge. The entrance to the dungeon is found in Mushroom Forest 6. http://i.imgur.com/0KXHhVA.jpg Prepare for the toughest monsters the Legend/Fantasy update has to offer! Before entering the dungeon, there are a few quests to accept. These quests will contribute to Druid Ridge reputation. Quests The first group of quests can be found at NPC Levi Tation in Druid Ridge. One of his quests will net you some much-needed Res Pots, as well. http://i.imgur.com/owhefmK.png When the previous quests have been completed, NPC Ferdinand will have more quests for you to complete. http://i.imgur.com/BlCOCQL.jpg When NPC Ferdinand’s Quests are completed, NPC Parmilla will have a few more. http://i.imgur.com/HUMvXkS.jpg Finally, Arcane will have a repeatable quest for 15,000 Druid Ridge reputation. Arcane stands right outside the dungeon entrance. Make sure to grab the quest every day! http://i.imgur.com/e6WbNoi.png Let’s head inside. Rooms 1 & 2 http://i.imgur.com/INiUUPr.png With Room 1 being the beginning lobby, Room 2 features our first opponents. We enter a long flat map with a large group of Palace Ogres, Palace Ogre Workers and Palace Ogre WIzards. Defeating enough of them will open the portal on the right side of the room. These mobs have a ton of hp and are not pushovers; they will hit hard and the large groups make it easy to be stunlocked. This room may be discouraging for players new to this dungeon. This room could be one of the hardest rooms due to the sheer density of the mobs here, if not careful. To avoid much trouble here, stick to the left wall when you enter. Defeat mobs as they come to you; if you run to the right too early, you may risk mobbing too many enemies to handle at once. Watch out for the bloody spikes that pop up from the ground; they will knock players into the air briefly and deal minor damage. Keep in mind that spikes in this dungeon can cause a Slow debuff on players. Room 3 http://i.imgur.com/3nmkQoz.png A small flat area is home to a handful of Palace Hobgoblin Workers. They are much easier to dispatch than the previous ogres; do so and head up the nearby ladder. Another handful of Palace Hobgoblin Workers up here; take them out and a new portal opens up just to the right. http://i.imgur.com/yo7SR3w.png You enter a longer stone platform of Palace Hobgoblin Workers and Palace Hobgoblin Warriors. Watch out for the returning spike traps, including a less-bloody, shinier looking spike trap. Head down the ladder or fall off the right side of this platform when the mob is clear. A nearly identical platform awaits, with the same enemies. Underneath this platform, there is one last dirt floor. A portal will appear on the far right side, transporting you to the final part of this room: A single-platform dirt path with more enemies. You should be able to make quick work of them and head through the next portal. Room 4 http://i.imgur.com/o7frNkz.png This long, flat room is filled to the brim with Palace Orc Workers and Palace Orc Warriors. This room can prove to be overwhelming since the mob density is extremely high; try to split the mob up into multiple mobs and tackle a group with multiple party members. And remember to dodge the spike traps! The portal will open in the center of the room. Room 5 http://i.imgur.com/Xw7vTFJ.png This room is almost identical to the previous one, with a few changes. The ogres are back, this time with axes, clubs, and even one with a broadsword! The Palace Orc Shamans here have a lightning attack that is very hard to dodge due to its large attack hitbox. It is extremely difficult to kite these mobs around because of that. This is the room you want to JJOO/VAAS. In addition, there are 2 minibosses waiting on the upper small platform. It is recommended to defeat all the enemies on the floor before leading the minibosses down to fight. If necessary, you can also try to drag one down at a time. Miniboss: Serus (x2) (CARD PIC) Serus has the following abilities: Silenced & Deadly http://i.imgur.com/xgs2V4b.jpg Serus shoots a Toot Cloud forward briefly, damaging and pushing back players in close range unlucky enough to inhale the odor. This attack can also cause a Silence debuff on players. Tusk Toss http://i.imgur.com/JCL1Hjo.jpg Serus raises its tusks high into the air with a blue afterimage, damaging and launching players up and across the map. Bacon Slide http://i.imgur.com/axveheV.jpg Surrounded in a red & purple aura, Serus rushes at the player similar to Odin, causing close range damage along the way. Spike Shot http://i.imgur.com/GqKGNXE.jpg Serus’ backside glows red before shooting out a barrage of red spikes in a medium range. Please note, these minibosses can drop armor. When the they are defeated, head through the new portal. Room 6 http://i.imgur.com/kSFCELq.png Starting at the top left portion of this room, there will be a swarm of Palace White Zukos nearby that will quickly aggro to the players. http://i.imgur.com/b2MUkKQ.png Dropping down the the platforms below will reveal some Palace Dark Elf Assassins. They may look cute, but don’t be fooled; they don’t sound like cute girls when you engage them. http://i.imgur.com/2JmWTyV.png Dropping down one more platform reveals some Palace Dark Elf Archers who can drain your HP quite fast if not careful. There will be a portal to the left when you get down here, but attack the archers until a portal appears on the right side of the bottom floor. http://i.imgur.com/8GuhDsM.png A small area with Palace Hobgoblin Assassins and spikes. Wham bam and take the portal to the right. http://i.imgur.com/1t50VYQ.png Almost the same room as the previous one, this time with Palace Dark Elf Warriors. http://i.imgur.com/BkU7oIz.png Next area! Defeat the Hobgoblins here when you spawn in, and take a leap down the long fall from your starting platform. You’ll land on more platforms of…… Hobgoblins. There’s a portal to the right, but that will just take you back up the map. On the bottom left side of the map, a new portal will open when enough Hobgoblins are slain. Buff up, then head on through. Room 7, Miniboss: Awaritia http://i.imgur.com/YO6BdDV.png Awaritia has the following abilities: Fire Breath http://i.imgur.com/AvAlfoK.png Awaritia briefly charges up with a fiery glow, and then breathes out a long-range fire stream in one direction. Stand on the opposite side to easily avoid the attack. Hail http://i.imgur.com/jl3C1g3.png Awaritia raises its blue head up into the air briefly and spews out ice. The ice will hail down in multiple spots of the map. Phoenix Impression http://i.imgur.com/F00yXVt.png Awaritia will spin in circles for a second, glowing red and blue. This is your queue to move away before it unleashes a fiery and icy blast in close range. Warning: This attack may trigger PTSD for veteran players. A Palace Zuko and Palace White Zuko will spawn to aid the dragons in battle. They will respawn in about 30 seconds after being defeated. Room 8 http://i.imgur.com/QfLFHBa.png A very small area is filled with Palace Ogres. A portal will appear on the right side when defeated. http://i.imgur.com/EVng4Rl.png Almost a mirror image of the previous section, this very small area is filled with Palace Ogre Warriors. http://i.imgur.com/GcQq92L.png Upon spawning, you will be falling downward towards a poison gas pit. Act quickly and jump towards the left and down to a series of platforms. Clear the first two platforms of Palace Ogre Wizards; you can skip the third platform of Palace Ogre Workers and drop down to floor level. http://i.imgur.com/phfH8bw.png A group of Palace Ogre Workers await, along with a beefy Palace Orc Commander. The commanders are very tanky and hit extremely hard. They can also push players backward quite a bit. Defeating this wave of enemies will open up a portal on the left side of the map. Room 9 http://i.imgur.com/if2Qo1O.png Jump down from the high ledge to find yourself in a tiny pit of Palace Orc Workers. Not much space to move around here; the portal will open up in the middle of the pit when most of the enemies are cleared. http://i.imgur.com/eNQxaAv.png Three Commanders and many spike traps may make this room an unpleasant experience. Be careful not to get bursted down to 0 HP. On the right side of the room there is a very thin wall. Looking past this wall reveals another group of Commanders. Weenie Tactics http://i.imgur.com/lbpv5zg.png Players can attack these enemies from long range and avoid taking tons of damage since they are stuck against the wall. Be careful though, getting too close could result in an instant HP wipe. When the first three enemies are defeated on the starting side of the map, a portal will open near the thin wall. http://i.imgur.com/6LXVhaf.png This portal leads to a platform directly above, with a group of Palace Dark Elf Assassins. Dropping down to the right, you will land on the opposite side of the Weenie Wall. If you used Weenie Tactics, there will not be any enemies waiting for you down here. Head through the portal on the right to proceed; but, make sure you buff up first. Final Boss: Geminus http://i.imgur.com/QMNeg50.jpg Geminus has the following abilities: Gob-Smacked http://i.imgur.com/9BTY1vO.png Geminus quickly smacks his axe down with a green afterimage. Axe Sweep http://i.imgur.com/aVwYERx.png Geminus swings his axe upwards, releasing a shockwave forward knocking players up and far away. This attack also stun players for a long period, and if Geminus stuns you against a wall close to him, get ready for another attack that could kill you. Gobba Football Player http://i.imgur.com/hHxcm96.png With a red aura, Geminus shoulder checks players, knocking them back and possibly inflicting the confusion status effect. Goblin Puddle http://i.imgur.com/biK2OOI.png Geminus channels a ball of energy in his hand and slams the ground, cracking it and creating a green puddle on the ground from which air shoots out. Standing in this puddle will constantly damage players and cause quick knockback effects. http://i.imgur.com/rdWkoJG.png This puddle has one more purpose, detailed in the next section. Gob-Bomb http://i.imgur.com/hjUsGqE.png Geminus summons bombs above players. A few seconds later (4 pulses?) the bomb will explode, dealing massive damage. If possible, use a skill that causes temporary invincibility to avoid it. Or you can tank it; however, if not ducking, the explosion can deal upwards of 300k damage. Combine that with a stun from Axe Sweep, and say goodbye to a Res Pot. *NOTE* Goblin Puddle is your savior here. When a bomb is above a player’s head, they can run into the Goblin Puddle to REMOVE the bomb from their head. Intended? Maybe. If you see a bomb appear over your head, run to the nearest Goblin Puddle, or duck if you cannot make it in time. FlipSide of the Axe http://i.imgur.com/OCq6itn.png Geminus flips his axe upside-down and slams it into the ground, leaving it there. The axe is now its own entity, and can be attacked. Once dealt enough damage, it will disappear. Geminus will magically have another axe as soon as he plants the old one into the ground. When the axe is stuck in the ground, it will emit shadowy pulses. Players near the axe will be rooted, unable to move for a few seconds. This is extremely dangerous, especially if you have a bomb over your head. Destroy these axes from a distance to avoid a headache. Belly Buster http://i.imgur.com/V2QdqNt.png Geminus raises his axe high in the air and a circular energy beam shoots out from his belly. Goblin Weenie Tactics http://i.imgur.com/v16HUAn.png When Geminus drops to 50% HP, he will activate his own Weenie Tactics, summoning a 2 billion HP shield around himself. His movement speed and attack speed will also sharply increase for the remainder of the fight. Players must simply pour damage onto his shield to eventually break it. When the shield goes down, Geminus also gains a new attack. Flame Eruption http://i.imgur.com/50wdUdA.png Geminus raises his axe in the air, summoning very powerful fire eruptions from the ground. These fire blasts will knock players up and tick many times for heavy damage. While stuck in the fire, Geminus will likely try to finish you off with another attack. There will be one Serus in the boss room at the beginning of the fight. It is much weaker than the previous two, and will die off quickly. Serus will not respawn. The Drops http://i.imgur.com/T8alGoq.png Enter the next room to find a giant treasure chest. Allow the IDR party member to unleash their sadness from the loss of res pots and abios, destroying the poor, unsuspecting chest. The chest will drop Geminus’ monster illustration card, crafting materials, a necklace and 2 different armor sets. Let’s start with the armor sets: Ascension (“The Black Set”) http://i.imgur.com/43JFHxh.jpghttp://i.imgur.com/Bn5Qk2d.pnghttp://i.imgur.com/K6WD0oU.png http://i.imgur.com/pxTJkWb.pnghttp://i.imgur.com/gWGhMCO.jpghttp://i.imgur.com/FbmExer.jpg Dissolution (“The Red Set”) http://i.imgur.com/HdPJxqz.jpghttp://i.imgur.com/uwbKB4L.pnghttp://i.imgur.com/PuZ1x6j.jpg http://i.imgur.com/pKfg0Aj.jpghttp://i.imgur.com/Dnv61Ku.jpghttp://i.imgur.com/ZoG3cdl.jpg Initial Upgrades http://i.imgur.com/zsq32d9.png Requires: 1 fodder, 6m ely for each upgrade. Up to +4: Eminent, Radiant, Immortal, Mythic Further Upgrades After upgrading the set to Mythic, the armor can upgrade even more! The Red set will upgrade to the Tsar’s Set, and the Black Set upgrades to the Kaiser Set. http://i.imgur.com/vaYwaCI.png Requires: 1 Fodder, 6m ely, 15 Ogre’s Mysterious Tendon Up to +4: Eminent, Radiant, Immortal, Mythic Ogre’s Mysterious Tendon Decomposing pieces of these armor sets will grant the user 1 Ogre’s Mysterious Tendon. http://i.imgur.com/2vMq9UC.png Note: Enchanting certain stats on these armor pieces will result in 4 times the amount of stats as previous armor sets. For example, Strength, Magic, Stamina and Luck can yield up to 44 of that stat on a level 10 enchant. This 4x gain does not apply to such stats as critical damage, accuracy, evasion, etc. Ogre’s Necklace Geminus and the treasure chest may drop the Ogre’s Necklace as well as the materials required to craft it. http://i.imgur.com/EIpeYis.pnghttp://i.imgur.com/rx2v0qi.png Upgrading requires 1 fodder and 6m ely per upgrade. Up to +4: Eminent, Radiant, Immortal, Mythic Crafting http://i.imgur.com/ei3CIFY.png Crafting the necklace first requires the recipe. You can find this recipe at Druid Ridge, from NPC Velita. Obtaining the recipe requires level 3 Druid Ridge reputation, which can be obtained by tagging monsters inside Ruined Palace, and completing Druid Ridge quests. http://i.imgur.com/gQS6z7N.png http://i.imgur.com/Y223CWj.pnghttp://i.imgur.com/MSIHI8R.png Achievements There is one achievement associated with this dungeon. http://i.imgur.com/6Q2ZxIH.jpg